Against gods and demons
by melan anime
Summary: A/U! How old this war is? When started and most important who and why started it at the first place? Is it ever marching to its end or it will continue forever? Read and find out, because into the World of Dreams… everything is possible. RxR please!
1. Memories

_I'm back with a new story. This one is quite different than the others I wrote. It's AU (Alternative Universe) filled with mystery and not only that, since my imagination sometimes is out of control and I love Greek mythology I think I can mix a lot of things and info._

_A war, prophesies, hidden secrets, bloodlines, ancients forces, legends, forbidden love… mostly a narration surround it with everything unnatural. So prepare yourself to read the unusual… the strange one… because into the world of inspiration and imagination, there are __**no**__ rules._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist! I just edited it and put the title._

_Disclaimer 2: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own only the title and the plot of this story._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Memories**

I took a deep breath... The night was dark but in the tranquility of the darkness, myths and legends were resting. Lost for eternity as the memories fade and the years dazzle them, condemning them into oblivion.

Sparks flared in my hands, faintly illuminating the ground. Faces, pale and tired, but full of life, stirred around me. I'm not alone and the mere thought of my companions calms my heart and sweetens the bitter taste of breathing.

Who am I? I'm a simple human. A humble man. Is what I hold within my heart the most precious treasure? Is this where the knowledge and the wisdom abandon me, giving me the greatest gift...? The ultimate blessing and the final choice... but beyond this decision, there is no way back. No one can serve two camps…

Sparks flared again and this time flames sprang to life, slowly being fed as the wind embraced them. The flames wavered as they slowly began to lick the timber and grow further. Soon a fire smoldering with the auburn flames began to sway in an irregular rhythm.

Cold wind blew, making the flames flicker. The frozen gust of wind made my body shiver and instinctively I rubbed my bare arms in an attempt to soothe my body through friction. My little companions gasped and crouched further together, fixing their gazes upon the fire as the flames began to dance in the night breeze, rocking their auburn bodies in the wind.

"It's alright." My voice was a whisper and barely audible, but enough to calm them down.

"This night is more daunting than the others," the youngest girl murmured, pulling her knees into her chest and hugged them.

I lifted my eyes into the dark sky. There was no moon tonight and the darkness around us was thick. I felt that if I were to stretch my hand I would be able to touch it. Within the subdued light I can see deep into their eyes...I can see their fears and their suffering. The war affected us all… All of us! It has left its mark, engraved with indelible ink, inside our hearts, our minds and our lives. Nothing is the way it used to be.

"When can we go home?" a boy whispered, but his question was seeking no real answer.

He knew, just like everyone else knew, the answer. It was more like a complaint, or a legitimate question inside his pure heart. We can't go home. The war had come so swiftly and we had no choice but to leave… leave our home forever. For me it's not the first time. My memories are still clear, but most of my kind prefers to turn a blind eye. They – we, never learn from our previous mistakes.

History repeats itself simply because nobody listens… nobody sees but most important… nobody _remembers_. But I can't blame them for forgetting. The mind is just too complicated to control and it has a will of its own; sometimes seeing when the eyes are sealed, others understand when we refuse too.

But it's not our minds that scare me the most. Because there's something else that we – as humans - are carrying within us… we have a heart whose beat are limited, and one day it will stop beating. And seeing what I saw, I surely can say that the most deadly weapon is the heart and everything it begets. Our feelings are untamed and wild like horses running freely in the plains.

The night looks as hard as diamonds. Nevertheless it was not quiet. I don't even need to concentrate to hear the messages that the wind carries with it from the distant edges of the galaxy.

Secrets screaming in the night, calling for attention. But the world has forgotten to read the signs. Cries and screams are now covering the nights, tuning the clocks to flow more slowly, leaving us and many others to suffer more in the world of those who are still dreaming.

I touched the ground, wondering if what I feel is true or not… I closed my eyes trying to see the world –the real world - around me. But I can't. I'm still dreaming, just like all the others… Perhaps it would be enough as just a thought... an idea... and the whole world is changing form and status... A single question emerged once again through the dark chaos of my recollection, spinning around my head, and burning me from the inside, like a hot poison…

'What if I had the chance to change it…? What if I had the chance to prevent all…? The war… the distraction…'

But who am I to be able to fight against gods and demons? I'm just a man… and it doesn't matter if I wasn't always like this… even if the mark on my forehead still shines and inside my veins the Code is still alive.

I brought my hands before my eyes; staring at them I couldn't help but wonder…

What am I capable of doing in this form?

He said that humans are the most formidable and dangerous species in the universe and to never underestimate them. And since the one, who said it has no reason to lie, and no lie had ever sounded from his lips, I too have no reason_ not_ to believe him. But still… why did he say it?

We are just humans… we hold no special gifts. We control no forces of the outside world. We cannot see or hear or feel what the others can… or possess the same knowledge. The only thing we know more than them… is that we will face Death one day… unlike them, we are mortals.

And again he said that this was the one gift that Kami gave to us, and for many years of my short life I wasn't able to understand why Death is a gift. But now I do… and maybe… maybe the answer to every question begins with the one and only privilege that we – as humans - have against all the others.

"This night seems endless…" one of the older girls said and her voice sounded like she was far away.

"Just like the war?" the youngest girl's eyes were filled with terror.

"No," I stated slowly, immediately gaining my companions attention.

"About the night or the war?"

"As long as there is life in the universe the war will never end," I refused to meet her eyes. After all, this statement wasn't exactly the best or the most hopeful and the kids around me needed comfort.

But I believe that even with such an awful truth, it is always better to comfort than to lie.

"Why does Kami allow it?" one of the girls asked.

"For reasons we will never be able to understand."

"But why?" the older boy protested learning forward, searching for my eyes. I glanced away. "We are not babies anymore nor are we stupid. If you explain we will understand."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and I found myself in an unpleasant position, where I had to explain the Kami's will, a will that will always be a mystery to us.

I took a deep breath and sealed me eyes closed.

"Everyone…" I opened my eyes and locked their gazes in mine. No one dared to look away, as all of them were hanging on my words. "Big or not have its own plans. But all of them promote Kami's plans."

"Tell us please. You said that one day you would narrate the story," the youngest girl pleaded looking at me with a slight smile in her face.

"Yes, tell us!" many of kids requested all in one voice.

"You have to go to bed soon, perhaps tomorrow…" I tried to find a decent excuse but they cut me off.

"You always say that, but you never tell us the next day. We want to know!" the older boy said again, but this time he raised his voice a bit.

I was ready to disagree when something caught me, stopping me from raising my voice too and ordered them to go to sleep. It wasn't the first time anyway, but tonight it was different. I lifted my eyes into the moonless sky… a new moon… clouds were running above us and I thought I saw some flashes inside them. Maybe some gods out there are fighting again… or soon rain will fall to the ground.

"Tell us please, but from the beginning… we want to hear the entire story," the youngest girl purred and I finally gave up.

I did my best to save and protect them from the war but they are right… the war reached us wherever we were; it was only a matter of time.

I moved my hand to touch the ground. For only a moment I wished I was one with the earth… the Earth…. I trailed my fingers through the soil.

"No matter how many years go by… this land will still be here. It would persist, unaffected and uninvolved and one day will cover us all…" I muttered sadly before I steeling myself, forcing a smile onto my face.

The night was dark… a silence reigned, which can be easily broken. All I have to do is to speak the right words. How many battles I will have to narrate, I wonder… I never counted them.

"…At every start there is a balance, as there is no being without dual nature. The world that eyes show to us as are fake, but also digital. You will find positive and negative standing side by side. Fighting one another, but also to cooperate so their existence continues to exist. They are natural allies and enemies. And any matter that we can perceive with the five insufficient senses and everything that exists in the World of Dreams, has it's one self, but it's opposite too…"

My voice faded slowly as my mind traveled back into my memories. I placed a hand above my chest, counting my heartbeats, as they suddenly rose up as something else… something more than blood flowed in my veins.

* * *

_First chapter and I bet you are already confused. But don't worry; things will clear up soon… I hope. This will be AU to the max…_

_My special thanks to my lovely friends __Scarletleaf66__ and __Ria D'Arcy__, for beta reading this for me!_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts… ^_^_


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2 – Truth**

I felt it running inside of me and it almost burned me. Memories started to overflow in such a way that it was impossible to control them anymore.

"Even Kami?"

"Even Kami… but He is not living in the World of Dreams. Kami lives in the Highest Sky," I murmured turning my eyes up.

"B-But how?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know how everything came to life and why Kami created it all? Breathing life to everything in the dark abyss?"

Not that I didn't know the answer already. None of the kids have the mark on their forehead… Their blood flows red… They are nothing but simple humans… just like me… or just like I used to be. I let out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly I put my hand in my pocket and flipped a coin in the air.

"W-What…?" one of the girls gasped as the coin landed near her. She stretched out her hand and lifted it off the ground, turning to face me with the same puzzled expression as all the others.

One of the boys was ready to speak but I cut him off softly, "What do you see?"

"Umm…" most of the kids hummed awkwardly.

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. There is something else that we – as humans - do… We cannot trust what our eyes are seeing. The coin glinted in the light of the fire, but the kids were still looking at. It was as if they were waiting for it to change form and strike out at them. Fortunately for them, it didn't… but to me… there is still a chance to change.

But the strangest thing is that even if the world that our eyes are showing to us is fake… we are still bound to it, refusing to see the truth that is dancing almost naked in front of us.

"What do you see?" I asked again, feeling the shadow of sorrow wrapping around my heart.

"…A coin?"

I smiled a sad smile. "What did I hit?"

"Heads!" the youngest girl said.

"Yeah…" I took a deep breath, lifting my eyes above to the moonless sky.

How strange… the moonlight was lost and now the dark blanket was filled with stars that shone and glittered like hundreds of diamonds across the sky. Seeing the endless void I couldn't help but wonder… we are so small… we have nothing but a moment in time. We _are_ nothing but something that must pass. We are coming and yet we are leaving under Kami's will. He is the only one that fills the empty space which is making me think that even the smallest and insignificant beings can change the world with just a simple drop of faith.

_'Know yourself… Know what you are… Know what you can do… What flows in your veins will show you the truth when he comes and awakens the Code…'_

"It's two sides of the same face," I continued with my eyes still away from theirs. "The up and down…"

"Like night and day…"

"Like black and white…"

"Like ice and fire…"

"Like life and death…"

I held my smile. They were smarter than they looked and I couldn't help but be proud of them all. "Like the known and the unknown," I muttered.

"Like dead and undead…"

"Yes," I confirmed, closing my eyes. "They may be opposites but they live together. So everything, from the simplest things to the most complicated, must find a way to exist together."

"So…" the youngest girl mused slowly, "that means that they can fight with each other and they must help each other too, right?"

"In order to die… you have to be alive first…" I muttered before I turned to lock their gazes with mine.

A strange flash shone in their eyes as I said the last words, as if finally they were able to understand. As if they finally realized the world's base.

"Digital world!"

"Binary world!"

"Fake world…" I murmured, wondering if there is any chance for them to realize the truth.

_'Knowing the truth… and the truth will set you free…'_

What truth? And how will the truth set me free? Free from where? Free from _what_?

Questions like those had been spinning in my head for many years and for a long, long, long, long, long, time… I wasn't able to give any answers.

Until one day… until _he_ showed himself in the crowd… wearing black… like those who kill… and bearing the symbols and the sacred sword… _the sword_!

And I was there, the right person, at the right time, with the right companions and meeting the right leader… but I was there… and when I first laid my eyes on _him_ I recognized _him_, even though it was the first time I saw _him_. Many of us recognized _him_, but most of them… they just sat back, looking at _him_ with empty eyes.

"The same applies with matter and antimatter, right?" one of the boys asked, grinning, and dragging me forcibly from my thoughts.

I gasped before I smiled with warmth. It's be a long time since I saw them so happy.

"Existence and nothingness too, am I right?" one of the girls said.

"Good and bad… sacred and demonic."

"Yes, you are right," I replied, feeling a slight of ache go straight to my heart. "But all these exist in the space-time we live in now… It wasn't always like this…"

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago the opposites were living together trying to make the world better. But one day the balance was disturbed irreparably. Now they are no longer cooperative… now they only fight each other…"

The kids stared at me with puzzled eyes, wonder written to their faces. How can I explain this to them? They are not ready to understand, because if they could, these words would be unnecessary.

"Tell us how Kami created everything."

"Before I tell you _how_ I should first tell you _why_."

"Huh?"

For a moment I wanted to laugh. Yeah… why did Kami make everything? I don't think about it anymore… for we are all here for a reason and that reason is the answer to everything. But I'm not sure if they are ready to hear that. Sometimes the truth seems too crazy to believe. Too fake to be true. Such irony! But the truth is the truth… there is nothing we can do to change that. The truth… you can try…

To hide it.

To bury it.

To deny it.

To rupture it.

To hate it.

To alter it.

To push it.

To forget it.

To persecute it.

To not believe it.

To vituperate it.

To swear by it.

To taunt it.

To fool it.

To deny it.

To challenge it... and so much more!

So much you can do when you face the truth, but no matter what you are going to do… it will never cease to be… the _truth_!

And that truth is capable of setting me free. Free as I never was and never will be on my own. The only thing I have to do is follow the instructions.

_'Knowing the truth… and the truth will set you free…'_

But just knowing the truth is not enough… riddles are the words. A simple human will be easily deceived because we have no other choice. Read beyond the lines… what hides beneath it…?

Knowing is not enough. We have to believe, know and believe, believe with all of our hearts, believe! And then we will be able to master the World of Dreams that we are living in.

"…At the beginning there were two ends. The two ends were the same, and the opposite. They were the two different sides of the same coin. One end gives life while the other end absorbs life. The one creates and the other destroys and so nothing in the world was able to exist and stand. So the end of life has created a _purpose_... a purpose that someone else had to carry out until the very end... and for this purpose, that end created all the life..."

* * *

_Second chapter and I think you're even more confused… don't get mad, after all this is a supernatural/mystery story, right?_

_My special thanks to my lovely friends __Scarletleaf66__ and __Ria D'Arcy__, for beta reading this for me!_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts… ^_^_


	3. First Generation

**Chapter 3 – First Generation**

"So the reason why Kami created everything…" one of the boys mused, with a skeptical expression in his face, "is for that _purpose_, right?"

I cracked a smile. "Yes."

"But why does he need to create all of us for this _purpose_?" the youngest girl was looking at me.

I held back a smile, getting ready to say more when I was once again interrupted.

"What is this _purpose_ anyway?" one of the other girls asked sharply.

I sucked in a breath as my blood ran cold. The question appeared so simple, so innocent coming from the lips of a little girl… Yet, she is nothing more than a human being… Yet my heart skipped a beat thinking of what kind of answer I should give to her and the rest of the kids…

I took a deep breath, trying to regain my self-control, and made my decision. _They are not ready yet_. They are not ready to hear it; it will be too much for them. After all, they are still kids and the _purpose_ isn't something to take lightly, or to speak about without paying the respect that it requires.

Moreover, this _purpose_... is referring to all of us… to us that are _humans_… to us that the lot fell to carry on the _purpose_ until the very end.

This is the _purpose_ of our existence.

But as time passed, we have forgotten and fallen into oblivion and nothingness. Confused, we left afar; far away from our homeland, far away from our _purpose_, far away from the _truth_, and the lies that cover a fake and flimsy world.

I sighed heavily. And yet… I forgot as well, for I have been deceived. Until _he_ came and awoke the code in my veins… Until _he_ came and showed me the truth.

So how can I show them or explain with simple words, when they are not bearing the same code inside? Their blood flows red. Such a simple, brilliant red.

Cries and screams reached my ears in the stillness of the night. Through the dense clouds in the sky far away from us, fires glistened and lights flashed as lightning fell to the Earth, hitting it mercilessly. The children crouched, frightened. I remained unperturbed.

This war will _never_ end. I know it… I feel it. Deep in my heart I know it. But that doesn't make me feel any better.

My gaze traveled around the night, looking away at the horizon, feeling the darkness grow thicker around us. For a moment I stood motionless and sealed my eyes. My heart stood still for a split second, before making sure that everything around us was safe. As safe as we can be in a world full of war and fear. I looked at the kids near me. I saw the shadow of terror ruling their hearts. They are not like me. We are both humans but we are not the same.

How confusing… What a mess!

Our forefathers and ancestors really screwed up everything with their decisions. But no one can blame them for this. This is how life is, under Kami's will. I found comfort remembering that nothing can happen against Kami's will.

I stared at my hands for a while, before I turned to my little ones, getting ready to say more. Getting ready to say how we all ended up here. How and why… it's not that we asked for it, or wanted it.

"We were all created for a _purpose_. And for that _purpose_ we are still here," I murmured, "but not everyone was made for the _same _purpose."

The kids stared at me in confusion, absorbing slowly my sharply pierced words. "So Kami gave many purposes to _His_ creation?"

"Exactly," I nodded my head in a positive way at the same time saying, "You see, each and every one of us… _all_ of us: humans, gods, demons, spirits, oni, El, beasts, fairies, angels, Fire Flames, and so many others, no matter what blood flows in our veins, big or small, great or not, we all have a unique role in the game of life."

"So many blood lines…" the youngest girl muttered causing me to smile.

"It wasn't always like this. Hundreds of billions of years ago when Kami thought up the first purpose, _He_ created…" I paused, suddenly unsure if it was a smart move to tell them. Are they ready?

"_He_ created what?" all the kids asked in one voice and I blinked, surprised and confused.

I shook my head. _Screw the rules!_ After all our ancestors disobeyed more important ones. That's why we are here.

"He created the First… the Ancient One of all days," as I spoke those words out loud, I felt my heart beat lighten, as if a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders and I was able to breathe easier. "A creature like no other."

"Who is he?"

"We don't know his name… his real name will remain a secret."

"And his blood line?"

I held back a chuckle. They are smart. They learned very well that we are not alone in this universe. The blood lines are what allow us to see the difference.

"He is a Fire Flame," I stated. "The first race ever created under Kami's will."

"B-But… how?"

"There are many Fire Flames out there… I mean…"

"We cannot come in contact with them and we may never see them, unlike our parents or grandparents, but we all know of them. They are the same, why did you say that this creature was not like the others of his own kind?"

I knew that those questions would fly from their mouths so it didn't actually make me wonder.

"You are right, but as I said: he was the _First_ and he is known as the _Ancient One_ of all days… the _Elder One_. And he was with _him_, before anything else came to life."

"Even his own kind?"

I smiled. "Yeah, because after the Elder One, Kami created the rest of his kind. Creatures with great power, they are able to create and destroy whole universes, with only a mere thought."

The kids shivered. Those creatures were beyond their strength. Beyond their imagination and mine. Time will never touch them, as they are older than time itself.

"After Kami gave them their purpose and the rules of their existence… The Fire Flames lived, working for their purpose and following their rules."

"Rules?"

"Every race has its own purpose and rules, which they _must_ follow. No matter what."

"But if we want, we can choose not to, right?"

I nodded. How true. We are all free to choose but also we are all at the mercy of our actions. And the consequences of our decisions are hard, rigid… _deadly_.

"After the Fire Flame… Kami created Ourano…" my heart raced in my chest and my eyes fell upon the fire.

I started talking… and now I couldn't stop. Words began to flow from my mouth, soft and perfectly synchronized with the pulses of my heart. And under the dark sky the truth about the Dream World starts to manifest as every word sounds like trumpets announcing a battle, demolishing even the most impregnable walls.

Every minute and second was lost and useless in the cage of time. The one gift that Kami gave to the human species to do our work well, was covering our eyes with veils of mysteries which are adorned with lies. The kids were still sitting together, hearing my every word. And for the first time, I was more than willing to tell them… how everything started.

"Another blood line was born… just like the first one, but different… _really_ different, with less power. Afterwards Kami gave them their purpose and the rules of their existence."

"The purpose and the rules were different as well?" the youngest girl asked.

I nodded slowly, eyes still on the fire. If they were the same then Kami had no reason to create Ourano in the first place. If we are all the same… but we're not, we never were and never will be. And this diversity was the source of every misfortune.

_"The humans are the most formidable and dangerous species in the universe… never underestimate them."_

I grunted with sarcasm, remembering those words. We are? We must be, but still… there are creatures out there holding terrible forces in their hands… powers that words are not enough to describe and yet… _he_ said that humans… simple humans are the most dangerous.

The truth is that… there's not only one answer that explains why _he_ picked us… from the greatest reason, to the tinniest detail… it's not exactly what we are… but what we can be… because unlike the first two blood lines… the third one was…

"And after Ourano… Kami created Gaia…"

The temperature of the wind fell sharply. It's not a surprise after all. Even the kids stirred awkwardly hearing the third blood line. They know… sure they know, since they are a part from this line.

"Gaia…" one of the girls whispered.

"And learn this, my little ones," I finally found the courage to lift my eyes from the fire and peer into theirs. "And never forget it. Gaia is the most complicated and strange blood line. Gaia's _purpose_ and rules are completly different than the previous ones, and almost exceeded the limits of imagination and every dream. Because it wasn't like anything else. Gaia was the third blood line, from the _First Generation_ of living beings. Creatures with a soul… mind… and a will of their own…"

I closed my eyes, falling… and falling into the vast abyss of life… a light kept me… a _purpose_… and my heart kicked again within my chest, reminding me of why I'm still here… and why I have to stay here.

* * *

_Yay! One more chapter… things look so complicated and it will become more, but hey! :D that's the interesting part right?_

_My special thanks to my lovely friends __Scarletleaf66__ and __Ria D'Arcy__, for beta reading this for me! _

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts… ^_^_


	4. Braking the rules

**Chapter 4 – Breaking the Rules**

There was a long pause and no one dared to breathe. The kids stayed quiet, thinking, and I could practically hear the gears of their minds rattling. I held back a smile, giving them all the time they wanted to absorb my words and slowly accept them.

This is the first time my little fellows were hearing the truth… and I mean the _whole_ truth. So it's logical to feel confused. They grew up with particular stereotypes and now I burned almost all of those beliefs to ashes. I too would be confused if I was being taught a completely different belief but... I allowed myself one, slight smile.

This was exactly what happened with me, from one moment to another, so abruptly and yet gently. My whole world collapsed like water before me, like cards in high winds when the World of Dreams dissolved and my eyes opened for the first time in my short life. And almost with horror and amazement, I welcomed the new reality, fending off the fake world whose lies blinded me and tried to hide from me the real purpose of my existence.

"We are part of Gaia, aren't we?" one of the boys asked in a low voice, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded slowly. "We are…" I thought I whispered as I tried to stifle some old memories, perhaps as old as time itself, which started to spring up from the depth of my darkest times. When the war was a fact in everyone's eyes, clear as crystal and I was traveling, following him! _Him_, the one that came and awoke within me the sleeping code, giving my blood the power of gods.

Then suddenly, without any warning the kids erupted into shouts and laughter. Blinking my eyes bewildered I stared at them cheering and clapping their little hands. Smiles lit up their faces, cutting away the breath from my lips. Their sweet laughter filled the air and for a moment, I thought my senses were sending me a false alarm; the kids were laughing. Pure, sweet laughter poured from their lips and their eyes lit up like bonfires.

Is this real? I escaped from the World of Dreams years ago… I'm not dreaming anymore.

"We are part of the third bloodline!" one of the girls exclaimed, "The first generation."

"And not only us, all the humans are and… and not only us, right?" The oldest boy winked.

I lifted my eyebrow, smiling. "Yes."

"I knew it!" the youngest girl grinned. Then she stretched out her hand and gently stroked the soil before pelleting her little fingers hard into the earth. Raising her fist, dust flowed in the wind and she held her gaze with mine.

"This is part of Gaia, too." She didn't make it a question. She was stating a fact. "The touchable world is a part of the third bloodline."

"The animate and inanimate," I stated slowly, making no effort to hide my pride.

"Everything in the universe… from a grain of sand, to the stars and planets, and all of the people! All of the human race… all are a part of Gaia."

These kids were smarter than I thought. More than I was. I had needed _him_ to wake the Code. To be able to understand but these kids… their blood flows red… only red! And yet they prove stronger than me and less tethered to this fake world.

I smiled with warmth. "You are right my little ones, we are all part of Gaia. Even this planet is a part of Gaia."

"Hmm," one of the boys hummed, skeptically resting his hand to his chin in a way like he was deep in thought. It was kind of funny to see his small form in such a mature pose. Cute and adorable. After all I'm so proud of them. They survived the war and now they are ready to learn the truth. _The whole truth_.

"I have a question…" he murmured. "You said that the Fire Flames were the first bloodline. That the Elder One of all days was the first creature that Kami ever created…"

"Yes, I did."

"But we learn that Ouranos and Gaia were…" his voice faded in a way like he was still trying to put these thoughts into a straight line to make a complete question.

I held back a smile simply because I knew his wonders. I nodded slowly, "Yes, you are right. The Fire Flames' bloodline believed that it is a part from Ouranos. On some level it is but it's a completely different creation," I explained, giving them their answer. "But since we all grew up and mistakenly considered them as a part from the second bloodline, let's still pretend it is."

Their little eyes locked on me, hanging onto my lips and were anxious to hear more. They are ready to hear it and I'm ready to share it. This is how everything started after all… this is how the war started… I closed my eyes for a while and when I opened them, I was ready to continue.

"It all began… with a sin. It was the ultimate sin that our ancestors made, breaking the rules and disobeying the orders, even the very reason for their existence! They forget their purpose and turned their backs on Kami's will. After their betrayal, the whole world changed forever. And the adventure began…"

"The war began, too?"

"Not yet…"

"When did the war start?"

I sighed heavily, choosing to ignore the question and go on with the story. Sooner or later they will know, because I will tell them. "Even if they were warned by Kami and the rest of their kind they didn't change their minds… because the sons of Ouranos saw the daughters of Gaia… and they _liked_ them. They were all Fire Flame creatures and with their own free will. Knowing the consequences of such an action, they moved on and came to Earth."

I trailed my fingers on the hard soil. This world saw and lived through so many things… things that I would never be able to understand.

"In an ancient land called Aradis, they gathered and exchanged vows and promises, cursing each other if they ever changed their mind or repented."

"But that's horrible! Why did they want to go against the rules?" the youngest girl asked.

I shook my head. "No one knows what they were thinking, but their decision changed the form of the world and every other world out there. It affected the course of history itself. The line of time distorted and because of their actions, more bloodlines came to life, races and generations beyond Kami's will and plans."

"But nothing can happen if Kami doesn't approve, right?" one of the boys asked.

I nodded slowly.

"That means that Kami wanted them to rebel against Him and break their rules and their purpose?" one of the girls mused skeptically. "But it doesn't make sense… why would Kami want something like this."

"Nothing and I repeat, nothing, cannot happen if Kami won't allow it," I stated flatly. "But don't try to understand His reasons. You can't. He rules everything. He created everything and He also gave everyone our free will so we, on our own, decide for our lives. He gave us the world, the rules and the purpose so now it's in our hands to walk onto the path of life and make decisions ourselves. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a free life, but a life of slavery…"

The kids shivered after hearing the words which came out my mouth like knifes. Sharp and determined.

"So they had a choice, to go against the rules…"

I nodded. "Just like everyone has a choice."

"Even us?"

"Of course!"

"But I cannot see what rules I can break," the youngest girl pouted. "I mean, I don't want to go against Kami's rules, but I think they broke every rule in the universe… and it's not only what I'm hearing tonight Oniichan, but what I had ever heard in my life. And I can say for sure; if it wasn't them, the war would have never been started and the world would be a less complicated place to live in! They broke everything with their actions!"

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry hearing her complain. Of course what she said in her little burst was all true and I can't help but agree with her to the fullest, but their sin was worse…. Far worse…

"It's all Fire Flames fault!" the oldest boy exclaimed.

My eyes widened, feeling my blood roaring into my ears. "Never say those words again!" My voice cracked out like a whip and the temperature fell sharply.

The kids cowered, lowering their gazes.

"B-but…"

"Never again!" My expression was stricter than I thought but inside my veins the Code was flowing, practically making me no longer human… Yes, my blood is still red but the Code is a divine thing. Something I gained from my ancestors through the continuous mixing and mating with each other and with humans. Something that Kami allowed to happen… to be able to bear me ancient purpose.

"It's true that if it weren't for them, none of us would be here," the tone in my voice became softer but it was still hard, "but it's not only their fault; the daughters of Gaia also had their rules to follow and yet they let themselves be deceived and mate with them and from this union…" I suddenly paused and I had to force the next words out… "Another blood line was created…"

Maybe because this bloodline was a more important one… in many different ways. This bloodline was a curse… and a blessing…

"What bloodline?" The kids held their breath waiting for me to spill out the right words.

I slowly licked my lips, took a deep breath and made fists with both of my hands. It was harder than I thought but I cannot stop now. I will narrate the story until the very end.

"The Blue race, the fourth bloodline that came to life…"

The Code inside me, the legacy of this generation ran through me, covering me completely. I felt it vibrating and pulsing through my very veins, turning every living nerve, into electricity cables.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for my late update… time hates me these days… I promise I will continue this story; I will do my best to write it, until the end! Just a little patience…_

_My special thanks to my lovely friends __Scarletleaf66__ (__even if her time is limited too_)and _Ria D'Arcy__,_ for beta reading this for me!

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts… ^_^_


	5. Blue and Black

**Chapter 5 – Blue and Black**

I lifted my eyes, staring at the dark moonless sky. I took a deep breath and shut them again. This race... this bloodline. The _blessing_ and the _curse_. Perhaps because of this race many bad things came, but so did many good things too. I felt my blood running cold and flowing hot in my veins at the same time, reaching into my head and filling it with memories from another life.

I squeezed my fists, as anger took me and gritted my teeth, trying to hold back my emotions. This is how it all started and till today this _adventure_ still does. This nightmare is still very much alive in the World of Dreams. Because from this bloodline…

"W-what is this race?" the youngest girl asked, interrupting me.

I gasped, jumping a bit as my train of thought was cut, and stared at the kids both confused and surprised. Then I forced myself to answer.

"This race… the Blue race," I forced a smile, "I think you know some things about this bloodline; Creatures like us but completely different."

"Yeah we do!" the oldest boy exclaimed. "Most of them look like humans, but they are not, because they are stronger, and prettier and immortal."

I sighed. "Correct."

"Also they possess special powers."

"And knowledge, more in general than the contemptible humans. We are nothing but toys in their eyes; weak, worthless, useless…" the words flew from my mouth without me even realizing it.

"But they fought with us!" one of the boys emphasized. "It's well known that the Blue ones were good to the humans."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, they fought with us and most important of all, they fought _for_ us!"

"When the war started… they started it, for us?" The youngest girl asked.

"Don't be silly, we all know that they wanted the absolute domination of the whole universe," one of the boys said and she pouted; she was so cute.

"Let me explain…" I started with a smile even if I was sure that I was going to lose it soon after I spoke the next words.

The kids turned to me again making no noise and waiting. I took in a sharp breath… so this is how the gods are playing with their toys…

"The Blue race is a part of the second generation… creatures like us, most of them look like us but appearance deceives, because they have nothing else in common. They hold a great power in their hands… and they are not humans, they will never be, their blood flows blue… pure blue, therefore the name of their race."

"Our blood is red…" one of the girls murmured looking at her palms.

I nodded. "Only humans have red blood… the azure colors belong to the Blue race and the green one…" I suddenly paused, feeling the code in my veins throbbing giving me strength as if the pronouns of their name is enough to make me ready for war. Ready to fight… ready to kill, with iron and steel but most important, with Copper!

"The green?" the kids frowned, staring at me confused.

_Yes, the green_… "The green blood belongs to the Black race…" I dropped my voice into a whisper; it's not wise to talk about them out loud.

The kids gasped feeling the wind blowing cold as if the temperature fell sharply once more from my words.

"The gods…"

I nodded again feeling somehow sad and depressed. "The gods, the ancient kings and rulers of the universe…"

The curse of the human race and the eternal plague upon the earth. I shouldn't talk about them but something inside of me is still alive, making me stronger than I really am. Only those who have the code in their blood hold the power to fight against gods and demons.

I sighed heavily. I was one of them…

"But they… the gods…" one of the boys wanted to say something and tried for it, but stopped, avoiding any eye contact by lowering his head.

Clearly _fear_ got him and not only him, but the rest of the kids. I can't blame them; the names of the ancient gods are strongly connected with _fear_. A great _fear_, one of those things that El Elion, one of the Fire Flames, gave to the human race. The darkness, the unknown, the unnatural, the supernatural, the legends and the myths, everything holds a piece of fear inside, alarming us to stay away, stay out of it, if we value our lives.

It works the same way as a defense mechanism, but right now I will break one of the taboos and I will bring the ancient gods to my mouth and I will reveal what they have done to the path of centuries. The kids sure won't like it, if they find out that every bedtime story, myth and old legend are in fact… the true history.

I'm not like them; I'm not afraid anymore. My blood is the one that gives me the strength to overtake even El Elion's _fear_. I wonder if that makes me less human, but then again in thinking; my blood flows red and the fact that I have the code, which _he_ woke up doesn't change the life's facts. I'm still human, a human who carries the Code.

I cleared my throat starting in a low voice. "The second generation contains the Blue and the Black races; the fourth and the fifth bloodlines that came to life almost at the same time. Technically they are equal and fall into one group. We humans named them to separate them, from us. And not only them…" my voiced faded.

Yes, not only them because of what they did after, their actions led to more generation, and bloodlines making the ultimate sin ever. I sighed again turning my eyes far away to the dark horizon.

"Every creature, beast, demon… everything that's not like us."

"But onii-chan," the younger girl said, making me turn my eyes back at the kids again. "If they are equal and same…"

"They are equal but now exactly the same," I replied cutting her softly with a slight smile.

The kids exchanged some startled and confused glances.

I leaned forward peering into their shinning eyes. They did the same and this time I felt no regrets of what I was about to say.

"You see, the Blue and the Black are actually one bloodline but also two different ones, because of all the differences they have. One has blue blood while the other has green. One looks like humans with faces and bodies like our own and the other one does not; they are monsters and beasts, violent and evil, thirsting for human red blood. They also have dark almost black skin and wings, huge wings sticking to their backs along with two big stingers."

The kids shivered but not one of them flinched or gasped, or did anything that would have showed me that even for one minute they wished for me to stop. Their curiosity overtook their fears.

"The Black race was and it always will be the biggest plague upon the earth. This race that ruled the universe for hundreds of millenniums as gods, replacing Kami in the heads of humans."

"How did the humans forget Kami?!" the younger girl exclaimed absolutely astonished.

I cracked a smiled. "Into the path of time, there were ages that no one was remembering Kami, but many things happened since the time started to flow, making us mortal."

Some of the kids shook their heads hopelessly but said nothing.

"We cannot deny some simple truths or facts that unfortunately exist or happened to the line of history, but fortunately humans remembered…"

"Onii-san, tell us more about the second generation. We all know that the Black race was the bad ones but we do know that the Blue was always better than them."

I shook my head lightly, but then nodded, murmuring, "Not always," I chuckled ironically.

"What you mean onii-chan?"

"But you said that the Blue fought for us at the war…"

I slowly nodded. "The Black race was ruling upon every living being, and as superior beings they also ruled over humans. We were their slaves, born and died in their chains, serving them and being for them toys or…" without realizing I felt my nails hurting my flesh as anger filled me spelling out those words.

I felt like I had to force myself to stay calm even if the code inside me was yelling, roaring in my ears to fight. I'm one of them! I have the code inside me giving me what it takes to throw myself into battle. Under the proper leader anything is possible.

"Or…?"

"Or consuming!" my voice was sharp as I almost bit out the word with disgust, making a fist again.

The kids gasped. Yeah, I know the feeling. Our most absolute fears, but yeah… that's the truth.

"We were, and are, nothing but food to them, or how they prefer to call us: goim! Our role was to serve them, as servants and as food! The black was and is one of the greatest fears that we, as humans, have."

"But not the only one, right?" one of the boys asked, "We do fear more of them out there, but not all of them. The Blue…"

I felt calmer now but still the awful truths were echoing in my head. "Not all the Blue," I murmured and then turned to face them with shinning eyes. Yes! The time has come to learn about _them_, my ancestors which their blood colors my blood.

"Listen and listen carefully, not all the Blue were good, but a small group. Some of the Blue who looked like humans but also cared about us, therefore they fought for us. The war began between the Black and the Blue, both bloodlines of the second generation and they fought to help the human race to survive. Without them there would be no human left upon the earth…"

"Who are they?"

"They… called themselves the El."

* * *

_Wow! more bloodlines and informations... so the Black and the Blue started the war... but who exactly are they? You will find out soon!_

_My special thanks to my lovely beta __Ria D'Arcy__! and to everyone who read, reviewed and loved my story!  
_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts… ^_^_


	6. The first El

**Chapter 6 – The first El**

It was a pleasant surprise to see my little ones forming some slight smiles at the sound of the name of our benefactors.

"They are ancient gods too, right?" one of the boys asked, but the tone in his voice was showing that he already knew the answer.

I nodded affirmatively looking up the sky again. Far at the horizon and into the thick clouds lightings are sit flashes. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated, too absorbed into the messages my blood was giving me. Somehow I felt an attraction… a call… and I had to force down the urge to stand up straight to my feet and run, throwing myself into the danger, leaving any kind of fear behind. There's no fear in me since the day the code had waken inside of me.

"We lived peacefully under the domination of the El on the planet."

The gentle voice of the older girl brought me back and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I swallowed.

"Yes ..." I muttered skeptical, "Ancient gods and protectors of the human race. The fact that we are still here and still exist we owe it to all the El."

Silence stretched between us without tension or negativity. I lifted my eyes and looked at their youthful faces. Questions were written there, pure wonder and an idea of curiosity and excitement. It's time to learn that apart from evil and terror in the shuffle of the generations there is a dose of hope. Besides hope keeps its spark alive forever end ever, as many thousands of years may pass. Kami will never let the hope of be extinguished...

I ventured a rough smile. The world is such a fragile place to live in this piece of history. Certainly there have been a lot worse as the dark days of the dominance of fear and terror; when the ancient Blacks gods walked among us spreading their craze over the human race. For those years no more words have left worthy enough to describe the sufferings and difficulties that people gone through and lived.

I sighed leaning closer to the kids. I took a deep breath and started again the narrative of the story.

"In the beginning the El was a small group started from a request and an order; a request from people to Kami and His order in one of the greatest of the Fire Flame."

"What request?"

"What order?"

I smirked. "Call for help. When the Blacks gods were ruled upon the earth the human race reached the verge of extinction. The cry of despair of all people was so loud that broke the dams of the fake World of Dreams and reached up the heavens. People were at the risk of being erased from the course of time and the balance of the world would be destroyed forever. If all continued then at the end there would be no people to fulfill their purpose of creating. So Kami gave the order and so the first of El was born…"

"Woooow…" A hum of amazement filled the air as the kids were now staring at me hanging from my lips as ever.

"At that point of the history Blue and Black were rule the world. Each blood ine has its own territories to rule upon. And there were mixes between them. You see many of the Blue were allies with the Black and the opposite. But whatever they were doing the fact was only one; the human were down bellow at the food chain. To them –all of them, we were simply goim."

"I'm glad I didn't live those years," the youngest girl muttered.

I couldn't help but agree with her to the fullest. Back there, there was no code into the red blood and no one worthy and strong enough to stand up against the ancient gods.

"But it was easy to recognize them, since their appearance was different," I continued.

The kids nodded.

"The Blues have human form while the Blacks are like monsters."

I nodded my head. "But also know this, both Blue and Black are multiform creatures, just like their fathers, the Fire Flames."

"That means that they can change their appearance?" one of the girls asked absolutely astonished as the rest were staring with wide eyes.

I make a rough smirk. "Yes, they can…"

"Umm," the girl hummed.

"You said that the Fire Flames took human form to mate with the daughters of Gaia, so…" one of the boys mused. "It makes sense that, this power passed to their descendants."

"Yes," I said slowly, "they can chance form into anything they want. Sometimes they chose a different form and changing to it and stay like this for a long, long, long, time until they decide to change again into their original one."

"Tell us more about the El onii-chan," the youngest girl pleaded, looking at me with a puppy-look into her cute face.

I made a smile. "Blacks are nothing but evil in flesh and bones, but the Blues weren't always so bad; not that means that they were good. The only goodness from those creatures came out from the El. They have human bodies just like all the Blue ones but also they can change too. Some of them chose… nah!" I cut my train of thought shaking my head.

"What is it onii-san?"

"Let's start from the beginning," I suggested and without waiting for any answer I took a deep breath. "The first El was the first creature that was born in Kami's blessing, after the sin of the Fire Flames. A male baby that came from the Blue bloodline and many prophesied that this child will bring peace to the world and worshiped as a god."

"And they were right?" one of the boys asked.

I nodded slowly. "This child proved to be the more than that. Every prophecy came out to be true and when I say every prophecy… I mean every single one. From the biggest information to the tinniest details and…" I bit my lips, "not all of them were good."

"Not good? What you mean?"

"Some of the prophecies have a dark aspect within. This is because, the first El may was born under kami's will, however, he like all the other creatures, he has the greater gift too; the free will. And no one is perfect. He made mistakes at the path of history, and some of those mistakes were more than complicate."

I took a deep breath. Some of his _mistakes_ maybe weren't really mistakes at all. He came holding a purpose well known to everyone but he also held more than one purpose. After all Kami's plans for him weren't few.

"But he helped us onii-chan. No matter what he did after he helped the human race to survived. No one is perfect, only Kami is perfect."

I smiled with warmth. _Yea only Kami is perfect_. It's good to know that my little fellows know and remember Kami.

"Anyway," I cleared up my throat, back to the story. "The first El wasn't like the rest of his kind. He was stronger than them, almost as strong as his ancestors were; the Fire Flame. And when he grew up, he took fate into his hands changing the table to the dominate bloodlines…"

The kids gasped, hearing my words and it wasn't hard to realize what crossed their little minds.

"He started the war?" the older boy asked and seeing everyone expressions wanted to laugh a little.

I chuckled, lifting my eyes up at the bark sky seeing the millions of stars to glimmer like diamonds. "No, he didn't start the war… he simple lit up the spark to it… for the upcoming events."

"So what he did?"

I took a deep breath feeling my lugs filling with something big and strong. My heart was beating fast after all this chaos in the history it's about time to hear some good news.

"The first El was not someone random. For him history was written and prophets engraved. Thousands of battles given by his hand and many tasted his rage. However inside of him, a strength was reigned and a quicklime passion. The purpose of his existence was too great. The sense of justice burning in him and as a philanthropist, he freed the human race from the of ancient gods' shackles. Named benefactor of people who stood and fought by his side honoring and worshiping him."

The wind blew warmer this time taking away some of the heavy and bad mood. I took a deep breath feeling the air caressing gently my face washing away my anxiety and rage. I felt like a heavy burden was lifted up from my shoulders.

"Who was he?" the older boy asked and within his eyes shone a strange flash.

"Yea, what's his name?" one of the girls asked with the same passion.

"His name?" I repeated in low voice allowing a smirk to appear in my face. It's his blood after all that now flowing in my veins. "He wore many names at the course of the history; all of them given to him mostly by humans or his own kind."

But there is a name… A name that's been countless years since the last time someone uttered it aloud. I took a deep breath. It won't hurt to spell it out loud… his true name.

The kids were waiting holding their breaths, and with shinning eyes.

"But his first name was _Quasar_. Or most commonly Shooting Quasar!"

* * *

_Sorry for my late update but my jobs are keeping me too busy. Things are starting to clear up and soon we will reach to our heroes' stories... ;) I'll try to update as soon as possible._

_My special thanks to my lovely beta __Ria D'Arcy__! and to everyone who read, reviewed and loved my story!  
_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts… ^_^_


End file.
